It Led Me to You
by hangingwillow
Summary: **SEQUEL TO 'THIS IS MY FATE'** Three long years after being crowned Victor of the 71st Hunger Games, Jasmine became consumed in a never-ending nightmare that led her to only one thing: sheer loneliness. Too emotionally unstable to look after the only thing that remained of her boyfriend Danny, by one accidental meeting her life begins to shift back onto track.


Hello everyone! I'm back with a sequel to my first novel "This is My Fate" as promised! **If you haven't read "This is My Fate", please go back and read it before you read this.**

Once again I hope you enjoy this and if you want more, please **RATE AND REVIEW!**

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any affiliated characters. All rights go to the respectful owner, Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Her eyes… it looks as if you can see right through them." A man breathed, examining the figure sitting by the window.

"Yes…" A woman nodded, her hand gently holding her heart.

"How long as she been like this for?"

"Ever since she gave birth."

"Post traumatic stress. That's natural though isn't it?"

"Is it natural for it to last two years?"

The man hesitated looked closer at the girl. Her dark brown hair fell messily around her shoulders and ran right down to her waist. It was obvious she hadn't cut her hair in a very long time, let alone had a bath.

"Where is her child?" The man asked in a concerned voice.

"Her ex-boyfriend's parents are looking after him." Her head dropped. "I want to be able to look after my own grandson but my daughter is in no state of mind to be able to look after a child, let alone see him. He reminds her of her boyfriend a lot after all. It hurts her, Dr. Le."

Dr. Le waved his hand in front of her face but she didn't react. It was like she didn't even see it at all. "Jasmine." He called. "Jasmine, if you can hear me blink twice."

Jasmine continued to sit there and like nothing had happened, stare out the window dazed.

Dr. Le frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry I can't seem to do anything Rosa. Prescribing medicines would probably bring more cons than pros in her condition as well. All you can do is try to pull her back to earth. Remind her of what she used to love here. She also needs to accept that she has a son to look after." He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's almost four. I have to board the train back to the Capitol soon to see another patient. I wish you well, Rosa. I'll visit you again in six months to view her progress. Remember, don't give up on her."

* * *

**Chapter One**

The 74th Hunger Games were about to begin. I stared blankly at the LCD monitor in front of me – one of the many luxuries presented when I won the Games.

It's been three years, huh. I watched as the normal proceedings took place. They broadcasted the gatherings for every District, ready for the reaping. I sighed and thought that only a few as three years ago, I was standing in their place. But, I wouldn't ever have to repeat that. That nightmare was over. But even after it more vivid and frightening nightmares took its place.

My leg ached in its position but I couldn't make it shift to a more comfortable one. My mind was trapped. Every time I thought of trying to start fresh, I just thought – what was the point? What was the point of living anymore? The Capitol had taken practically everything away from me. Danny was my everything. He was gone.

I heard a knock on the door but I ignored it. It was probably mum coming home from the market. But, as the person entered, I could tell straight away it wasn't mum. The foot pattern was too different. Too fast paced. Whatever, who cared anyway.

The reaping of District 6 was live on television right now. I couldn't care less about who it was. I didn't even know them. Just as the boy was getting reaped, my TV was shut off.

"Stop watching that. It's eating you alive." The voice snapped. I sat there, pissed off. Usually people just left me alone. "Jasmine. It's been three years. You need to accept that Dan's gone and he's never coming back."

I felt very agitated. This voice wasn't usually this mean. It was usually so nice, so calming.

Sera swung herself in front of me, grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "You need to snap out of this Jasmine. There are still people who care about you, who _love _you. You're being selfish by sitting there and ignoring everyone!"

I forced my neck to turn my head up to look at her. "Why do you care?" I spat.

"Because you're my _best friend. _Because you are the reason why I am alive right now." Her voice lowered and whimpered. "Because I feel responsible for this."

"How are you responsible for any of this?!" I snapped, shooting upright.

"It's because of me you had so much tesserae in that reaping bowl!"

"I was going to volunteer anyway! None of this is _your _fault!"

There was silence before Sera spoke. "You have always been there for me, Jasmine. I've been a bad friend for not doing the same. I should've been there to support you for these few years. I shouldn't have ever let you fall into your current state…"

I sighed. I could never win an argument with her.

"Jasmine. I think it's about time."

"Time for what?"

"Time that you got a haircut!" she giggled and dragged me over to my bathroom.

Turns out in the past three years when I turned my back on the world, Sera cleared the age group to enter into the Games. She took up hairdressing to earn money and so far she had been doing well. No one in the Districts really care about what their hair looked like but Sera always had an affordable rate or traded her cuts for food.

"It makes me wonder why I didn't learn this trade earlier." She said while she played with my tangled, knotted mess of hair. "How long has it been since you even put a brush through this!" she gasped, trying to tug at it.

"You don't have to do it you know…"

"Nope, you are getting a makeover." She stubbornly stated, continuing to brush furiously.

About two hours later, my hair became unrecognizable. I stared at myself in the mirror and gasped at the change. "I actually was able to look like this?"

She nodded happily. "I would've preferred to keep it longer but your hair was too hard to untangle at the bottom so I just chopped it off. It doesn't matter, hair grows."

My hair was cut and layered just below my shoulders. I had a side fringe that covered my forehead. I was lost for words.

"Thanks… Sera…" I said, playing with my hair in the mirror.

"No need to thank me. The only way you can thank me is if you get your act together. I don't want to see you moping around any longer, okay?" She smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I don't want to lose you again alright?"

When Sera left to go see some clients, I pondered about what I had done for the past three years. Three years is a long time, yet I couldn't think of a single thing that popped out at me. It was like those three years never happened.

I hated the Capitol. There were times I felt like being dead was better than living. At least that way I would be with Danny. The old me would've scoffed and laughed at my pathetic self now. She would've said, "You're supposed to be a strong, confident woman that doesn't need to rely on a guy." Why did it feel like I was doing the exact opposite of what my old self would've thought? I felt like I _needed _Danny. I _needed _his presence, I _needed _his touch but also I surprisingly _needed _his constant waterfall lame jokes.

What was I supposed to live for?

I sighed and grabbed my jacket from my wardrobe and stumbled out the door. I didn't know where I was heading but all I knew was I needed to see District 4.

The streets hadn't changed much since the last I left the house. The air had the familiar smell of fish and the streets were still gravel. The only thing that was different was the sensation of celebration. After all, another year had passed and many families rejoiced that the children were not reaped. I hated how selfish they were for forgetting the two families that had to say goodbye to their children. I hated how they forgot these parents would possibly be saying goodbye to them forever. Deemed to watch them die gruesomely on a television set all the way back at home with no possible way of saving them.

It was approaching mid afternoon so I wanted to go back down to the pier and find my old dingy that I used to fish in with Danny. I passed the Kindergarten on the way there when someone ran into me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yelled at the kid, who looked up with teary eyes.

"S-s-s-sorry…" he wailed. The teacher ran out and calmed the boy down, sending him back into the school.

I immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I didn't mean to-"

"-I know you didn't." I looked up to see a familiar face.

"Wait, Nate?!" I stared at him. He was much more masculine than I remembered. "You're a kindergarten teacher?"

"Hell yeah I am!" he smiled. I couldn't help smiling with him. "That's something we haven't seen in awhile!" he pointed at my smile. I smiled even more.

Nate had jet-black hair and chocolate brown eyes, just like his younger sister Sera. Sera had introduced me to her family only a few months after we met. Back then, Nate was a scrawny hopeless kid that didn't know how to do anything and had that fantastic luck with fishing that enabled him to never catch fish no matter what he did – just like his father. He was a year older than Sera and I so he was in his last reaping when I was reaped.

"How have you been Jas?" he asked, leaning against the gate.

"Well, better I guess."

"Aw come on!" he nudged me. "You're supposed to be ecstatic! You saw me after all!" he laughed. "Sera told me she visited you this morning. Guess she talked out of your trance hey?"

"In one way or another I suppose." I smiled.

"Well Sera fixed you up good." He pointed to my hair. "Heck, I don't know how she manages to transform people like that."

"Thanks, I guess." I said, twirling it between my fingers. "What's been happening with you?"

"Well after I turned eighteen and was cleared from the Hunger Games, I went out and looked for a profession to enter. Turned out the kindergarten were training people at the time because the last teacher was getting old. So I took the opportunity."

"A teacher though… with like four, five year olds too! I don't see you as one at all! You were always this scrawny little kid that didn't even know how to do anything for himself! Let alone look after others!"

"Wow, thanks for the compliment Jas." He touched his heart dramatically and made a sarcastic face. He looked back at the school and then faced towards me. "Look, Jas. Since you're here already can you help me out with a favour?"

I shrugged. It wasn't like the pier was going to disappear anytime soon anyway. "Sure, I guess…"

Nate dragged me over to a room in the school. It had a chalkboard and several toys for the kids to play with packed away neatly in boxes.

"Well you see," he began. "School's finished for the day already. But, this little boy's guardian won't be here for another two hours. Mind if you stay here and play with him for a bit?"

The boy came into view and I realized he was the one that bumped into me earlier. He had dark brown hair and these pair of magnificent green eyes that shone. I froze up.

"…w-what's his name?"

"Oh? You don't recognize him?" Nate scratched his head and sighed. "He's your son, Dan."

* * *

**I actually planned this out really badly but please think of Dan as a three year old that can speak like a five year old. He's technically supposed to be around two and a half years but I forgot that they don't actually speak well enough for what I have planned out for him in this book. SO SORRRRYYY!**

**Also, if you got confused about Sera saying that "Dan's gone", I think I forgot to mention she always called Danny, Dan instead. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you can follow this story and support it! And maybe a review, perhaps? ;)**


End file.
